Ethylene glycol is an important organic compound commonly used as a precursor to polymers, primarily polyethylene terephthalate (PET) which comprises a significant share of the world's polymer production. The major end uses of PET are synthetic fibers, commonly referred to as “polyester,” and plastic bottles. For both of these products, the demand is increasing. Another major use of ethylene glycol is as a coolant such as automotive antifreeze. Though less significant, there are also several other uses for ethylene glycol.
Currently, ethylene glycol is primarily generated from ethylene oxide which is derived from fossil fuels. With the growing issues surrounding fossil fuels, generating ethylene glycol from renewable sources provides a potential alternative. Thus, ethylene glycol also is chemically produced from plant-derived ethanol. However, the direct biological production of ethylene glycol from renewable sources had not been exhibited.